This invention relates to the chemical synthesis of 2',3'-dideoxycytidine.
Haoqiang and Chu, 20 Synth. Commun. 1039, 1990, describe a method for synthesis of 2'-deoxyuridine using acetyl bromide and HBr and in situ generated tributyltin hydride. Prisbe and Martin, 15 Synth. Comm. 401, 1985, describe a method for synthesis of ddC from 2'-deoxycytidine using pivaloyl chloride. Starret et al., 9 Nucleosides & Nucleotides 885, 1990, describe a method for synthesis of 2',3'-didehydro-2',3'-dideoxycytidine, and a method for preparation of 2'-bromo-2'-deoxy-3',5'-di-O-acetyl uridine. Bhat et al., 9 Nucleosides & Nucleotides 1061, 1990, describe a method for synthesis of 2',3'-dideoxycytidine from 2'-deoxycytidine. Kaskar and Markovac, 26 J. Heterocycl. Chem. 1531, 1989, describe a method for synthesis of 2',3'-dideoxycytidine from 2'-deoxycytidine. Chu et al., 54 J. Org. Chem. 2217, 1989, describe the synthesis of ddC from cytidine.